


Lone Lioness with Cubs

by blackstar5432



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora has anxiety, Adora too, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Freeform, I'm gonna give Catra the mother she deserves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meant to be Episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar5432/pseuds/blackstar5432
Summary: After losing her home and people, Queen Cy’ra of the Magicats finds an orphaned Catra and decides to raise her as her own.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	1. The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by "Lone wolf and Cub" hope ya'll enjoy!

The sound of thunder reverberated around the forest shaking Cy’ra to her very core as heavy droplets soaked her fur and dribbled down her chin. She clutched the wound at her side grimacing slightly; the blackened wound still stung from the which is magic she pricked at it delicately. The chocolate-brown fur had been singed and the surrounding skin rapidly damaged she had tried to bind it up with what she could find, it was definitely going to scar, but she would live.

She peered out from her place in the forest, in the distance lied the once great city of Half Moon. It was fallen silent and quiet the lights warm movements which once defined the city had now been extinguished, its melted toppled rock structures trying and failing to reach for the sky, seemingly holding some remaining defiance of both the storms above, and the forest surrounding. 

Cy’ra wracked her brain to try and remember what had happened, but still failed she only remembered brief flashes, the hateful peering eyes of the dark sorceress, the bravery of Halfmoon’s forces as she led them into battle, a bright flash of light, and the sensation of the rain and waking up alone among the ruins of her city. 

Cold rage settled itself deep into Cy’ra’s gut as she flexed her claws as she advanced towards the city.

She walked across the main road, surveying the damage, stone houses once full of life were now empty. Markets, schools, workplaces now laid barren and lifeless; the pattering of the rain was deafening. Eventually she came up on the ruined Palace of Halfmoon once an architectural marvel made of pure white stone standing central to the city. Statues of Magicats of various types, toppled and burned around its outer edge. Its crisp white steps broken and mangled into rubble.

The atrium of the palace had remained intact although signs of struggle had left the giant marred doors which had once held the Palace closed. 

Cy’ra silently stepped between them avoiding the rubble walking down the hall. It was lined with the burnt portraits of previous great Magicat rulers and princesses most of them were burned or damaged. 

She walked all the way down to the end to observe her own portrait, which was hung just behind the throne of Halfmoon, noting the burn marks that lined the canvas.

In front of the portrait stood Halfmoon's throne, it was relatively intact despite the damage in the surrounding room it was the colors of the Magicats, a crisp white on embroidered dark Carmine, with bright golden inlays in the shape of flowers.

Cy’ra hated them.

She grit her teeth the teardrops continued to fall. She would make them pay.

A distant sound caused Cy’ra to pause for a moment, jolting her out of her fury. It was almost nothing barely even a whimper, hardly even a noise above great drips from the rain above, but it still shook her out of her thoughts.

The lioness squinted slinking back into the shadows carefully looking around, to the confines of the throne, before taking a deep inhale sniffing the air and focusing, quietly channeling the power of the Jaguar Eye in her pocket.

The runestone had thankfully been spared during the destruction of Half-Moon, who knew what dark sacrilege the witch could have accomplished with two runestones in her possession.

Cy’ra pupils dilated, as she stepped out into the light flittering down from the ceiling the smell wasn’t that of a Horde soldier or machine, but that of a Magicat, they were nearby.

Cy’ra moved with purpose now the claws on her feet clicking on the crisp white stone of the palace floor out into the courtyard. The city laid before her, as her ears pricked up once more frantically looking around at the source of the smell.

She locked on to a house in the distance, gliding on all fours, ignoring the searing strain of her wounds, the Jaguar Eye pulsing aiding her speed. 

The house she settled on stood silent and grey in the pale light of the sky, much like the rest of the surrounding area, Cy’ra heard the cry again and slowed her pace moving delicately towards it.

She merged through the empty halls; thankful the structure had been left had mostly been left intact before settling on the source of the noise.

She carefully walked up onto the room taking in a deep death before going inside.

Inside was a nursery bed with a blanket struggling and squirming.

Cy’ra looked carefully into the struggling mass gently unwrapping the piece of cloth before responding with a soft “oh”.

A kitten turned towards her before shrugging away, carefully it checked back and upon seeing her broke into a smile at Cy’ra with a happy gurgling noise. 

Cy’ra rushed forward taking up the blanket and infant in her arms, she held it tightly walking it over to the light and examining it rapidly for any injury or damage. The child giggled reaching out with a clawed hand to grab her finger.

It was a light brown with a short dark mane. 

“Oh dear” Cy’ra said a whirlwind of emotions struggling around inside her the rage inside of her gut settling “It's all right dear I promise you, it's all right now” She finally got a good look at its eyes one was gold and the other was blue. She looked down at the blanket the child was wrapped in, the crisp blue embroidered letters read out a name.

“Cat’ra” She whispered she looked back towards the child, nuzzling her closer to her chest, as the baby cooed.

Cradling the child Cy’ra’s thoughts rapidly shifted to her next move. Her people were gone, and her time of revenge would have to be delayed. She looked down at the child before here; she had other priorities now. 

The idea of going to Brightmoon echoed in her mind but she thought against it, Angella had abandoned Half-Moon in their most dire moment to protect her own skin, she didn’t feel comfortable seeking their aid now.

She stepped out of the house now after fashioning a sling for Cat’ra out of some blankets around her waist. Cy’ra turned her eyes towards the whispering woods, the Jaguar Eye called out to them.

The Magicats had come from the deepest parts of the whispering woods she would return to there to her safety.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Green sparks echoed across the night sky reverberating both sound and light throughout the surrounding metal buildings of the Fright Zone. The entire compound flickered; its power grid being strained to the absolute limits, ready to burst at any moment.

Hordak frantically worked as another streak of light came out of nowhere to hit his lightning rod providing just enough power to allow the portal in front of them to take shape if only for a moment. This was the only way he could concentrate power on this primitive world.

In his mind he had done his brother proud, now he had established territory and conquered one of this world’s great kingdoms to further his empire and proclaim the rule of Prime. All he needed now was to signal him back and regain his place of honor. 

The witch stood further back from him, keeping to the shadows her pupils light against the dark, Hordak didn't really mind her that much but thus far she had been a valuable ally, especially in the defeat of the Magicats. 

The screens on his console beeped incessantly turning red as another lightning strike hit, absorbing lightning rod absorbing its energy in violent sparks and screeches.

“It's almost time” Hordak said to himself almost chanting “The moment of my ambitions is almost realized” 

The wind caused the back of his cape to flutter violently, he adjusted some more knobs and typed in some more commands to his console among the loud chorus of thunder. 

Before him stood the frame of the portal. It was constructed of dark cold metal, into a circular pattern on the outer perimeter of it various wires and blinking lights were attached to it like veins and arteries leading to the heart and supplying power and data. It stood as his salvation, an entrance off this desolate planet an entrance back to the life he had known before. 

A final blow of lightning struck the rod as the machinery around him began to admit a ghostly wail the witch staggered back at the noise covering her ears and Hordak grit his teeth staring forward to the portal.

The faint outlines had begun to form again, they were more solid this time, they vibrated in cascades of brilliant color shapeless and infinite and faded into cold expanse.

Hordak let out a mighty roar of frustration, punching at the lever forward on his console releasing all available power of the Fright Zone. The wires around the periphery of the portal glowed a brilliant red from the strain of energy they were taking.

“My Lord” Shadow Weaver screamed over the noise “It's too much for the system we’ll have to turn it off”

Hordak held up his hand at her flexing in metal fingers “Go if you wish which but I will see this through” He yelled balling his hands up into his fists feeling the tightness “No one will get in my way, I will prove my worth!” he barked 

He turned back to see the monstrous creation, a portal in perfect form and function shimmering before him in vagrant echoes he could see that life before him.

Just like that it all vanished.

A large wire up to the left of the portal ripped open spraying the area wildly with sparks and fire smoke began to rise from it while the console flashed rapid warning signals. The structure he was on shook, and the reverberations echoed as the surrounding structure barely held its weight. 

Now, the portal began collapsing in on itself, twisted shards of metal were swallowed in never to be seen again, before finally exploding outward in climactic fury. Hordak closed his eyes and dived behind his console.

He awoke again to ringing ears. And the frantic hum of his heart beating.

He looked down his exoskeleton had been ruined, bits of metal we embedded in it. Hordack rolled forward placing his hands right in front of him and struggling to back to his feet, the edges of his visions blurred as he brought up hand to his head. 

Shadow Weaver was still down where she had taken cover.

To the right where the portal had been Hordak I heard a noise. 

It was a creature, it was crying. 

In the area around the portal stood a black ring of debris along with broken bits of electronic parts and dust. In the center laid a child wrapped up tightly in a blanket crying loudly.

Hordak felt drawn to the sound. He carefully walked over to it glancing down; unsure what to do. Carefully he picked it up has it began to struggle and cry louder. He could see its blue eyes; tears were streaming down them. It had golden hair it was wrapped tightly in a pale blue blanket.

This was a creature of power he felt it, an insignificant thing that had somehow come out of its place in the universe though incalculable odds to land at his step. 

In that moment with the child crying in his arms Hordak perhaps saw, much like himself, a helpless creature thrust upon the world; struggling to make do against forces which at this point in time seemed so great and impossible to triumph against. Hordak believed all had a place in Prime be it general or footsoldier and his realm would be no different.

This creature would be his to mold with which he could show his intention on the world. It would be his to control, another testament into the accomplishments which proved that he deserved to be at his master's side again.

Hordak heard shadow Weaver walking behind him the soles of her feet clicking against the cold ruined metal of the platform. The witch stalked over with a limp to the child like a vulture sizing up carrion, getting next to Hordak, she turned to him and hissed “This creature has power can you feel it? It's a threat to us” 

Hordak glanced away from those blue eyes of the crying child and considered her a moment 

“Must you always react with fear everything you come across Shadow Weaver” he scoffed “You look at this thing, this insignificant creature and see a threat. I feel its power too but when I look at it, I see potential”

(Twelve Years Later((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Energy sparked along Cat’ra’s body as she flung herself towards her opponent gracefully jumping and leaping with all the energy of the world. 

For Cy’ra the years had passed so rapidly as she watched her daughter mature from their home inside the whispering woods. Now the time had come where her daughter had wanted to fight like a Magicat.

Eventually on the passing of her the 10th anniversary in which she had found her, Cy’ra had agreed to training her within reason.

Cy’ra smirked now at the 12-year-old’s open advance while holding herself with the steady confidence of a seasoned fighter, before readying herself into a stance, knees bent arms in front fists up.

Cy’ra was dressed in simple exercise gear a black crop top with Gray quick shorts that clung to her body. The scar that held to the side of her belly shown bare, a delicate reminder of her past. 

Cat’ra began her with a high jump kick barreling her feet towards her opponent’s stance and managing a glancing blow which Cy’ra easily blocked.

Her mother was a skilled fighter, and quickly skipped her way around Cat’ra’s side outmaneuvering her and responded with a few light warning jabs. Not enough to hurt but just enough to let Cat’ra know that she had been hit.

Cat’ra backed up giving some distance between them, observing the other Magicat for a moment carefully surveying her movements as Cy’ra had taught her, trying to notice each muscle movement.

“You're letting me outmaneuver you” Cy’ra said calmly from a distance away shifting slowly out of a fighting stance allowing Cat’ra to observe her “Always keep your eyes on an opponent especially in single combat”.

Cat’ra nodded in response still determined.

She charged once more at Cy’ra carefully shuffling her feet in coming to the right this time. The two danced around each other for a little while as Cat’ra struggled to find her footing and catch Cy’ra off guard.

Cy’ra simply slipped around Cat’ra instead of throwing any punches back in order to allow her daughter to practice; always managing to comfortably stay ahead of any swings.

Cat’ra finally decided she had an opening and moved forward with an opening jab before rapidly shifting into an uppercut, but Lyra was quicker and easily blocked them both. 

She moved around Cat’ra fluidly again giving a slight warning tap onto her right-side belly. 

Cat’ra backed off again dropping out of her stance and walking around Cy’ra thinking about it go at her. Cy’ra was clearly stronger and faster than her, so she needed to be smarter of she was ever going to get a hit.

“It’s okay to disengage an enemy in single combat” Cy’ra praised, remaining in her fighting stance, “You will be faster than most, so use this to your advantage”

Cat’ra nodded before advancing again, more thoughtfully this time, jerking around unpredictably at her, shuffling as she came. Cy’ra’s stance loosened and she tried to match Cat’ra pace.

Cat’ra gave an experimental jab and then another firing in the same place again, for the third time she gave a quick false swipe before jolting backward and changing stance flinging off a quick kick in a different area. She caught Cy’ra in the lower belly and felt the weight of her kick, before steadily going backward and giving herself some distance again.

Cy’ra grunted, the hit was more of a surprise than anything, but she was still smiling as Cat’ra grinned back at her.

Cy’ra’s body loosening as she exited her stance “You finally managed to hit me kid” walking over to rub her daughters head affectionately. “That’s enough for today, you are to attend to the rest of your studies, and chores”

Cat’ra groaned “But mom” She said leaning into her mother’s side “It’s my 12th birthday today, I want to celebrate”

It was tradition for Magicat parents to teach their children to shift on the full moon during the month of their 12th birthday. Though her people were gone she would still pass on this tradition to Cat’ra as her own mother had taught her.

“And you will but it is too early to begin the process” She teased her daughter “And first I must pick-up some things in Thyamore, now run off, won’t you?” She said lazily walking away “I will be back this evening with sweets, oh and Cat’ra?” She called back

“Yes mom” her daughter responded  
“Please try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone” She gently reminded “We wouldn’t want a repeat of the mouse incident would we”

Cy’ra relished the sound of her daughter groaning as she slipped silently into the security of the whispering woods.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The locker room had been quiet and uneventful as it often was after her team had failed one of their missions. Adora’s body moved mechanically taking a shower and returning her training gear back in exchange for her regular clothes. They were those of a regular Horde Soldier, even if she was Hordak’s chosen child she would still get no special treatment.

Her breath quickened as she went to the sink to wash her face, a sinking pit gnawing in her gut. After her team’s failure in their simulation, Shadow Weaver had specifically requested her presence.

She splashed water over her face, before looking in the dirty mirror before her. Her blue eyes stood out against the drab nature of locker-room around her, all the other cadets had already left it.

She took a special moment to note thin white scar which trailed the right side of her cheek, it was the mark of her father.

A reminder of the price of failure.

In her time growing up in the Fright Zone Adora had come to fear her father, but she feared Shadow Weaver more. Her teacher lorded over her at every opportunity she could. Even now she could feel the effects past dark magic stinging upon her skin.

The dark magic had had several effects. It could crawl over you like a bug that you could never swat on your skin, it could make you feel things you didn't want to.

She often felt an impending danger surrounding it; like a coiled-up snake that she couldn't get away from, always ready and within striking distance.

Adora feared that magic even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

She would never admit to the weakness

She tried to steady herself for a moment, staring in the mirror looking at her reflection. Weakness would be noticed; weakness would be punished. 

Her body seemed to move on its own accord walking out to the long dark hallway line with red lights towards where she knew Shadow Weaver's office was. The Fright Zone’s vast and long metal hallways for confusing and nondescript to the naked eye but her father had taught her when she was younger how to navigate and efficiently move through the vast labyrinth. It was designed to confuse intruders should there be any.

Shadow Weavers office was far larger and much more personalized than any of the other quarters besides Hordak’s own and even then, it was vastly different to the hard metal industrial motif found elsewhere in the Fight Zone. It lied on the outer edge of the overall compound and contained a meeting room along with Shadow Weaver’s own personal lab. Few soldiers or cadets dared to go near it and a strange pressure in the air held around it, almost as a warning for the place.

Adora found herself standing outside the doors, almost not remembering how she got there. Her hand-held inches off the door in preparation of a trepid knock. 

She gave the door to experimental taps before it swung open leading her into the room

A massive desk lied before her with messy papers strewn about it, in front of the desk stood in uncomfortable chair where those who would meet with Shadow Weaver would sit. To the side was a fancy couch which almost seemed out of place in the surroundings.

Adjacent to the office sprawled a massive laboratory which always had a musty smell the air was dark and damp the lighting was always muted.

Strewn across the laboratory for various bits and materials technology with other things which Adora did not recognize things from elsewhere in all of Etheria.

While Adora did have some knowledge of her father's experiments, she remained unaware of anything that Shadow Weaver did over here.

Adora calmly walked into the room and waited in the chair, her leg tapping nervously as she resisted the urge to bite her nails. 

The suffocation of the room was nearly killing her as she waited.

It started with a fidget it was the overwhelming need to move; eventually Adora started pacing across the room something still felt off to her.

She noticed the door behind Shadow Weaver's desk left slightly ajar. A faint light shone through as Adora tried to ignore it turning her head away, but something kept attracting her to the light. Shadow Weaver still nowhere to be found. Adora looked carefully outside the entrance before returning her attention to the door behind Shadow Weavers desk.

She walked up to it with slow careful steps gingerly knocking which caused the door to fall even farther open.

There was an itch in her skin begging her to go further, but she was still nervous.

“Shadow Weaver Ma’am” She called out tentatively into the newfound room. “Are you in here? I'm ready for my punishment and formal report” 

There was no answer, Adora finally got the courage to look inside the room.

Inside was another smaller lab with workbench and various tools which she didn't recognize.

However, the room's most recognizable feature is a massive black stone that swirled across the middle of the room in patterns and vibrations with magic. Energy buzzed among Adora’s skin as she looked at it. It was the source of light, faintly glowing in the room but still ink black in color.

Adora’s legs willed themselves forward seemingly acting on their own accord, stepping silently and walking slowly around the stone towards the workbench.

The black garnet stood in the center of the room. She felt like it was watching her; it smelled and felt of Shadow Weaver but there was something else too, something lost. It had a different magic to it.

Adora stepped closer to the stone close enough to see her reflection in it. She saw herself but she was different, her hair was longer her muscles were bigger and she didn't look so gaunt.  
The black circles under her eyes had also disappeared along with her scar.

She looked strong and brave.

Tentatively after a little time she finally reached out to touch it before wincing back slightly her hand feeling the writhing of Shadow Weaver's magic before shifting to a different feeling of magic which felt cool to her hand and calm.

Her eyes kept staring at the reflection as it dissipated replaced by sharp cat-like eyes that stared out from the black garnet, but they did not frighten her. Adora felt at peace.

Then it all ended so fast.

“You” Adora heard Shadow Weaver hiss from across the room. She whipped her head over to gaze upon the menacing witch, she hadn't heard her enter. The witch towered above her, as the violent magic expanded from the stone taking over and destroying the reflection.

Adora fell back in fear shaking, quickly trying to crawl away.

Shadow Weaver was terrifying as she stood before Adora in all her dark glory, her tendrils weeping around her in rapid whips. 

The garnet stood in the background pulsing with dark magic

Adora was gasping trying desperately to gain a hold of her breath.

“You have invaded my private quarters, you insolent child” Shadow Weaver's voice boomed “Ever since you've arrived you've been a pain in my neck, and distraction for Lord Hordak, and even now you dare to defy me”

She whipped out her tendrils rapping over Adora’s left arm they grabbed harshly and began to burn.

“You will not be so insufferable anymore” She screeched

The burning tendrils dragged Adora towards the witch as she desperately tried to scamper away faintly with their feet scraping off the floor. 

Adora could hear her heart thumping to her chest as she turned face to face forcibly with Shadow Weaver. The eyes on the witch’s mask burned red.

In a moment of clarity in pure panic Adora fired her right fist forward and a sharp punch clapping Shadow Weaver in her lower jaw, the iconic mask cracked before falling to the ground with the clatter. 

The tendril loosened and Adora managed to rip her arm out, clutching it at the pain. She ran now trying to get as far away as she could from Shadow Weaver just barely seeing the now uncovered monstrous cracked face which stared at her with pure hate.

Shadow Weaver, still dazed from the strike, screamed. “Get back here NOW”

But Adora was already gone dashing out of the lab, out of the office, back into the Fright Zone in frantic steps.

Her arm burned from the dark magic and she still held it tightly not daring to look down at it. Her legs kept running, and running and running. Adora felt herself moving towards the toward the hangar with the skiffs.

Her heart thumped rapidly in her throat.

She had to get away.


	2. The Path Before Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter, hopefully I'll continue it!

Adora ignored her arm and the high pitch mechanical wine of the skiff's motor behind her trying faintly to catch her breath. The throttle was slammed forward to the farthermost position as she rocketed the ship out of the Fright Zone. 

Bellow her laid flat dark plains of grassland which stood out for miles in a perimeter around the Fright Zone. Hordak destroyed all forest in the area to make the Fright Zone less vulnerable to attack.

Still he had been delayed once he had hit the Whispering Woods. The magic which resided within the trees and land fought with him in a way no Princess or Kingdom ever could. For all his mechanisms and machines were dulled and broken upon attempting to chop away at the vegetation. His tanks were swatted and smashed by the branches and his soldiers repelled by the creatures which lied within the deep and changing twists which made up the thousands for square miles of the area.

It was as if the woods held their own immune system and were repelling Hordak as a virus is eventually defeated from a body. 

Adora kept these facts in mind as she ran her way towards the tree line; the wind battering her hair open the open breeze. Nervousness pricked at her once the tree line finally came within sight, she took one hesitant look back towards the Fright Zone, noting the little ships which had begun to pursue her.

Adora’s heart sank as she took in a deep breath before looking back to the whispering woods.

She couldn't go back now she had to go through she had to escape.

The tree line advanced upon her quickly, as Adora slowed down the skiff slightly to look for an opening. The engine downshifting before turning to an idle.

A strange feeling came upon a door similar but not all too different from the magic that shadow Weaver, similar to the magic that she had experienced in the Black Garnet chamber.

Before her Adora saw the trees morph and mangle so in a dance as they parted leaving a path for her but not quite large enough for the skiff.

Relief and wariness bubbled up in equal measure as Adora, roughly jammed throttle down placing the machine into idle with a halting screech. She stepped out to look at the opening in the woods with caution. It was a mangled cacophony of vines etched into the shape of a door. They wriggled slightly and shined with a faint blue bioluminescence which shined.

Adora was suspicious of the entrance, she had never heard of such easy access granted to the woods by any other Horde Soldier. They had all been expelled upon contact by strange magic. 

This could be a trap for her. She heard motors in the distance.

One quick glance back told her that the pursuers were gaining on her. She had no other options. Instantly she slipped off the machine started running towards the path.

Upon entering the forest, the temperature instantly to a comfortable cool as Adora kept running and running forward not noticing the vines and branches of trees behind her coiling and covering the entrance to the forest blocking her from escaping.

She ran and she ran as far as she could until she couldn’t run anymore.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Cat’ra shrugged through the pages of her latest lesson half paying to the attention to the dusty old book that laid before her spouting out something about mathematics or whatever. Even on her shifting day it seemed her mother was keen on keeping to her lesson schedule.

Her mind quickly wandered to her favorite subject, the stories of the great heroines and heroes of Etheria. She especially loved stories of the mighty She-Ra and her dragon vanquishing evil all across Etheria and saving princesses in need.

The corner of her eyes her tracking pad glowed, the faint indicator catching her attention and drawing her attention away from her studies.

Cat’ra stood up from her makeshift desk casually waking over and picking up the device, looking carefully over the sleek glowing screen. 

Etheria’s technology was not like the Horde’s which relied solely on had manufactured electricity, borrowed or burned from something else. Etheria’s tech was much less brutish and more subtle; drawing and interfacing naturally with the magic which exuded itself along the planet’s surface.

The pad revealed a massive power source which instantly peaked Cat’ra interest, as she flipped around the settings of the tracker pad observing the magical signature.

It appeared to fade in and out among the different locations.

It was near a first one’s ruin that her and her mother had found years ago in one of their many walkabouts. the compound had been fun to climb on but was ultimately heavily sealed off, even the magic that her mother could express through the tiger’s eye was of no use in getting the structure to activate.

What peaked Cat’ra interest is that the energy signature was similar to her mother's own runestone yet far more powerful. 

Cat’ra looked out her window to the Whispering Woods beyond the ruins was not too far from their current location. Her mother preferred for them to move around nomadically, relying on several known shelters and hiding placed within the woods themselves. Generally, they lived off the land only venturing into local villages for Cat’ra to play with other kids and to receive supplies that they couldn’t make or hunt themselves.

Her mother in this area was known as the protector of the Woods the lone lioness standing guard against any horde interruption which the woods did not handle first.

It was still light out Cat’ra noted, she would still have plenty of time to observe the power source at the temple and get back just in time for her shifting ceremony and her mother would be none the wiser. 

Cat’ra looked back at the half-finished scrawled paper which mostly held erasing marks in various mathematical equations from her lessons she'd find time to do it later she had more important things to discover.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Adora moved as carefully as she could, she was deep enough into the forest now that she was confident, she had lost the Horde, for now. All the same, uncertainty had tugged out at her, she had heard vicious stories about the dangers of the whispering woods, of horrifying beasts and unstable magic, which stalked all those who entered. 

The twisting turns and paths meddled together as she wandered deeper, lined by vines reminding her of the ducts and ventilation systems of the fright zone. These vines were different though, she noted, the were wilder and more untamed. They appeared to writhe if you sat to look at them, and some even glowed colors which she couldn’t even have imagined before today.

The sounds of the forest were different too, gone now was rhythmic gnashing of metal, and replaced with interrupted and irregular sounds of life which echoed throughout the canopy.

A jolt of pain ran up her arm, as Adora refused to look at the wound driving ever forward. But it soon became clear that she was lost.

At one point she had decided to backtrack, wanting to find a more open place of the forest. Walking back to find herself in a completely different trail that she had been before, it was almost as if the shifting and molding her towards something.

Adora’s breath quickened, as the trunk of trees around her began to feel closer and more claustrophobic.

She started to move quicker again running faster and faster until she finally spotted an opening, in the vines. She jolted though it squeezing herself onto the open ground. Trying to blink away the dark spots that clouded her vision. Ignoring the black lines that wriggled among her arm. 

Before her stood an ancient courtyard lined with trees that stretched out overing it providing a darkening canopy.  
In the center of the courtyard stood what a appeared to a pedestal with a sword which shined even in the dark, she eyed it warily.

But something still called out to her.

Haltingly she walked across the courtyard approaching it with caution.

Cat’ra watched the girl pick up the sword from her perch in the tree silently, before glancing back at the tracker pad. That sword was definitely the energy source she had been tracking.

She watched the girl observe the blade nervously around. Before slinking back to the security of the forest. Cat’ra followed her gracefully jumping form tree to tree staying just out of her sight thinking on how to proceed.

She was clearly horde by the uniform she wore, although she was far younger than any of the other Horde soldiers they had encountered so far. 

Her mother had always told her to run away from Horde soldier.

Regardless Cat’ra claws extended as the bile rose within her throat as she held her lips closed tightly resisting the urge to bluntly yell out “Horde soldier!”. That Horde Scum was after the sword, that’s clearly why she was here.

Cat’ra didn’t understand the sword or what its power possibly entailed which she did know is that it was like her mom's runestone, she also knew she was not going to let some wimpy Horde soldier take it from her woods.

She pounced from her position in the tree, but the girl had spotted her out of the corner of her eye. She held up the sword defensively to block the flying Magicat with a startled cry. Cat’ra’s claws extended clicking against the metal of the sword.

Cat’ra gave her some distance jumping back before staying out of the potential reach of the sword, but the girl did not come after her. 

“Fancy running into a Horde solider here” Cat’ra snarled holding up her claws 

The girl backed away slightly “I mean you no harm” Adora responded her voice shaking “If you leave me along then I’ll leave you alone”

Sensing hesitation Cat’ra smirked “Then hand over the sword” 

The girl eyed her suspiciously seemingly gaining composure “I don’t think so” 

“I was hoping you’d say that” Cat’ra responded extending her claws

Adora considered her options as a bead of sweat ran down her brow. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart pumped hard against her chest. Her arm wound ached; finally starting to take the toll.

She held up her sword and fighting against closing her eyes in fear as Cat’ra rushed upon her. 

Her opponent was faster than her but not as skilled, she noticed quickly. Cat’ra moved to her left slashing out with her clawed foot holding nothing back. She instantly countered holding the sword up and listening to the hardened claws clanging off of steel. 

Cat’ra moved now with her hands slicing at Adora who managed to parry them, swiping forward with her food knocking the Magicat off her feet before backing off.

Cat’ra whipped the dust off her with a frustrated growl, before lunging again on all fours careening her entire body into Adora’s side

The horde soldier grit her teeth as her arm flared up in pain at the strain the black mass squirming under her skin. She swung the sword at the ground in an arc ripping up tiny clumps of dirt and dust forcing Cat’ra to back off.

“It looks like you’re hurting there, Horde Soldier, sure you don’t want to give up yet?” She heard the strange Magicat taunt at her. 

Her vision was blurring. She heard a voice in the back of her head now it was similar to the buzzing that she had felt in the Black Garnet.

“Adora of Eternia” It said calmly “Will you fight for the honor of Grey Skull?”

“For the Honor of Greyskull?” Adora repeated out loud.

A surge of magic from the sword pulsed flooding her body with raw energy, it seeped into every single muscle and cell in a magnificent hum. Adora felt larger and faster than she ever had before under the onslaught. Her wound’s and aches were now just a drop in an ocean.  
She struggled to control the pure feeling of it all, it made it hard to focus on anything. She looked back up at her foe, the Magicat girl stood there absolutely shocked seemingly almost in awe. 

Had she changed so much?

Adora tried to contain the energy to control it into a more manageable form. This was all too much for her.

Before she could do anything, a great roar erupted from the jungle, as a massive lion sprung from the jungle. It was massive, the Magicat girl seemed to recognize it,

The beast studied her for a moment before the lion roared again.

Adora felt the power leave her, she felt her body shifting, as her pains suddenly became heavier once more, until she was once again Adora, she was tired leaning back down on her sword for support.

The lion stood regally before her standing above her height, studying her quizzically. In the center of its chest shown a magic purple stone shaped like a glaring cat eye staring down upon her.

It had a short black choppy mane, while the rest of its body was a short-managed cream. She also noticed the thick scar on its side.

The before her very eyes the great beast itself began to shift, forming itself now into a Magicat, far taller the girl behind her. 

“It’s a rune stone” Cy’ra regarded plainly, mostly to herself.

Adora struggled back into position holding the sword back up. 

Cy’ra looked over the young woman before her, now in better light. She was young, likely a similar age to Cat’ra’s twelve years. Her sword stance was proper and refined, and ridged. She had clearly been trained beyond the regular Horde soldier.

Next she called out to her daughter “Stay back Cat’ra” She ordered sternly behind her.

The young Magicat shot her mother a questioning looks before relaxing her stance and slinking backwards to a safe distance away among the trees.

The girl’s eyes flickered away from her for a moment before turning back their focus on Cy’ra.

Cy’ra regarded the girl skeptically for a moment, she was a child, a child of the Horde but a child all the same. She would not feel her vengeance today

Cy’ra gave an experimental sidestep, efficiently moving across the forest floor, watching carefully as the girl mirrored her movements. Even through the darkness of the undergrowth the girl looked anxious and defensive. She was clearly not on the attack, and without any back up around she wasn’t a threat.

It was strange though, why hadn’t the Whispering Woods expelled her.

The two danced around each other for a few moments, Cy’ra she was not using her dominate sword hand. She moved forward stealthily watching as the girl retreated ever so slightly; her movements were stiff. 

They passed through a jolt of light from a hole in the canopy. Cy’ra’s eyes caught the image of singed clothing and skin on the girl’s dominate arm, it was a wound that she had been all too familiar with; the dark tendrils buried into the girl’s skin. The magical wound etched into the girl's dominant arm, similar to the very same wound that had marked her chest all those years ago.

Something was wrong here. 

Cy’ra paused sniffing the air, the rancid smell of dark magic clung to the majority young girl’s body, she stunk of it, it was familiar to her.

She smelled of Shadow Weaver’s magic.

She had been touched by Shadow Weaver’s magic

A new fury burned itself into the former Queen’s gut. 

The lioness now drunk in more of the young girl’s appearance; her frame seemed tiny especially in comparison to the massive sword she held. Her face was thin with dark circles under her eyes and far more burdened than a child’s should be. 

Cy’ra also noted the faint two scars that lined the right side of her face, disgust flashed within her at the implications, but she remained stoic.

She was a runaway.

Cy’ra’s muscles relaxed as she put away her claws and slipped back out of her stance, before her was a scared child no more no less she needn’t frightened it further.

She could feel the confusion behind her from her daughter as well as the girl in front of her the former Horde soldier held up her sword still in a defensive stance, but she sat looser than before there was something hesitant about her gaze. 

“I’m sorry for the fright my dear” She stated gently “Might we take you back to our home to get a better look at your arm?”

“She’s Horde Mom” Her daughter protested “She’s the enemy”

“Cat’ra stop” She commanded sharply glancing back towards her daughter “She’s a victim just like we are”

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up I'm not really good at continuing things, so hopefully I'll do that


End file.
